This Side of Slytherin
by Aysu Sini
Summary: With Voldemort more powerful than ever before Harry becomes a girl and switches to Slytherin to hide and spy for the Order. But will he be able to sell his new friends out?
1. Oh, Merlin

**Chapter One:**

"**Oh Merlin!"**

Summary: With Voldemort more powerful than ever before Harry becomes a girl and switches to Slytherin to hide and spy for the Order. But will he be able to sell his new friends out?

-----

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

-----

A/n: Alas! The thing we Writers do to poor Harry!

-----

"Harry! You can't! There has to be another way!"

"You can't go! To Slytherin at that! Who'll be my best mate now?"

"Look, Hermione, Ron. I don't like it either, but we might be able to defeat Voldemort-" Harry began

"Don't say the name!" interjected Ron.

"Or at least let us know how many people are on his side. It'll give us a huge advantage to have someone on the inside," he finished as he sent Ron a scathing look.

"Is the gender change really necessary? It seems a bit…" Hermione's voice trailed off.

"I don't trust Snape enough to drink Disguise potions every other day. No one will suspect a thing if it's a girl" Harry replied.

Hermione sighed. "Well, we'd better get to work on your story."

That is how the famous Harry Potter explained to his friends that he was going to become a girl and transfer to Slytherin in order to spy on the spawn of death eaters. It would give him an edge, an unexpected edge that just might help him defeat You-Know-Who. Of course you, my dear Reader, are probably only concerned with how funny Harry's struggles to become a Slytherin girl will be. I hope that you find my story humorous, for it was intended to be so.

After explaining his alarming decision to become a girl (a Slytherin girl no less!) to his friends, Harry Went back to the Leaky Cauldron to talk to Dumbledore. There was only a week till the start of school and the plan had to be initiated immediately. Harry had to adjust to being a girl and purchase girl things. _Like fluffy pink quills and stuff,_ thought Harry, who hadn't the slightest idea of what he was supposed to do.

"How'd they take it?" asked Dumbledore after Harry had come in and sat down.

"Pretty well, I guess. Hermione helped me with my story."

"Have you picked a name?"

"Yeah. It's Harrietta Taverly. Hermione said my new first name should be close to my old one so I'll remember it, but my last name should be different to keep them from being suspicious."

"Excellent! Now, what's your story?"

"I was home schooled, but my parents don't have time to teach me now that their business is picking up. I'll be in my fifth year and I expect I'll be in Slytherin because my uncle was. The rest of my family went to Drumstrang. Once I'm in Slytherin I'll develop a great liking for gossip. I don't have to be snarky right away, because my "parents" didn't put up with snarky children, so I'll have some time to learn the ropes."

"Wonderful. Now, take this," said Dumbledore, holding out a small vial. "And drink it before you go to bed. You'll wake up a girl. The Weasleys know so it's okay, just don't be seen with them. While you do your shopping tomorrow, act like Harrietta Taverly, a Slytherin, not Harry Potter. Oh, and I'll transferred you Gringotts account to your new name today, so you can go to the bank. That's all Harry, you can go. I'll check up on you a week or so after school starts."

Harry took the vial and stood to leave.

"I know it's hard Harry, but it's for the best. Your protected and helping the Order."

Harry left to enjoy his last day as Harry with his friends.

"So it's settled?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," Harry replied glumly.

"Cheer up mate. It won't be that bad... Except you'll be a girl and that means…" Ron said.

"I'll be hit upon by guys, if I'm pretty," summarized Harry.

"Yikes."

"Tell me about it."

"Oh, please you two. Can't we have some fun? Or, or at least help Harry be prepared!" said Hermione.

"Oh Merlin," gasped Harry. "I just thought of something."

"What?"

"I'll have to-to-"

"To what?"

"Wear a bra!"

-----

That night, Harry took the potion, half hoping it wouldn't work. Tomorrow he'll wake up and I think he'll be a bit different than before.

A/n: Ohhh! The first chapter is finished! I hope you liked it. Heh, heh, torturing Harry is fun.


	2. Panty Parkinson

Chapter Two:

"Panty" Parkinson

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/n: All of your reviews were so nice! Thank you all so much, I'm almost embarrassed writing this, but here ya' go!

Harry stumbled out of bed the next morning. He went over to his mirror and squinted at his reflection.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Harry! What's wrong?" asked Hermione as she and Ron frantically rushed in.

Harry was staring transfixed at his reflection. It was much different from the one he had yesterday, because, well yesterday he had been a _he, _if you catch my drift. Harry's new face was much more feminine. His chin was now delicately tapered and his nose was smaller. His eyes were larger and now had rather flamboyant lashes. They were still bright, bold, and very, very green. Would it give him away? And between you and me, he would definitely be needing that bra.

Harry turned towards his friends.

"Oh," said Ron.

"Harry, your scar!" cried Hermione.

Harry whipped back towards the mirror and lifted his hair off his forehead. It was still there.

"Looks like you'll have to wear makeup to hide it." said Hermione.

"Glad you thought of-

"Holy spit!"

Fred and George had just apparated into the room. They stared at Harry as if he'd suddenly become a girl (Like that would ever happen!).

"Blimey, Harry," said Fred. "Is that you?" Harry nodded glumly.

"Dang. You're hot as a girl, Harry," remarked George.

"That's wrong on so many levels," gasped Hermione as she laughed with the rest of them.

After grabbing a bite to eat, Harry headed out to do his school shopping. Alone. Without his friends. As a GIRL. As a Slytherin girl. He had to buy girl clothes and get a girl's haircut and other such feminine things. He (from here on she) didn't like the way her breasts jiggled while she walked, so the first thing to do would be to get a bra. Yes, this was Harry Potter, cold and alone. Shopping for her first bra.

(I'm going to call Harry by his feminine name from here on. So Harry is now Harrietta, m'kay? Back to the story)

Hufflepuff's Secret was the only undergarment store on Diagon Alley (Helga had a wild side! Who knew?). So our hero(wine) boldly goes forth into the confusing world of (dramatic pause) women's underwear! Duh, duh, duh!

And who should Harrietta meet while pacing the 50 off rack, but Pansy Parkinson! Gryiffendor's second most hated Slytherin!

"Uh, excuse me… What's this mean…?" asked a tentative Harrietta. _Ah, a Slytherin! Now is my chance. And I'm quite lost actually…_

"Oh! Is it your first time…?" answered Pansy, almost pleasantly at that.

"…Yeah…" replied Harrietta, blushing.

"Do you know what size you are?" questioned Pansy. She had taken pity on poor little Harietta.

"Er, no…"

"Come with me!" Pansy whisked Harrietta to the back of the store

And so our protagonist makes her first friend.

Half an hour later Harrietta and Pansy left the shop. They were fast friends, having "bonded" over the half priced panties bin.

"Oh what's your surname anyway?" asked Pansy with a colloquial air.

"Uh, Taverly." Harietta replied.

"First name?" said Pansy, rolling her eyes.

"Harrietta."

"Huh. So you goin' to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah."

"What year?"

"Fifth."

"Me too. What house?" Pansy was suddenly more wary. She'd never seen this girl before. What if she'd been talking to a Hufflepuff or, oh horror, a Gryfindor!

"Well, I was home schooled till now, but I 'spect I'll be in Slytherin. That was my Uncle's house, before they kicked him out, of course." Harrietta held her (formerly his!) breath. Would Pansy swallow her lies?

She did. "Oh, well in that case, we'll be glad to have you."

"Thanks, Pansy."

"You're welco- Hey! How'd you know my name?"

_Oh no. What do I say? Uh, um, oh, what do I say! _"Uh… I have my ways," Harrietta added a smirk for good measure. _Yeees! Saved!_

"Riiiight. Well, I've got to go meet a friend. Meet me tomorrow at Flourish and Blotts?"

"Sure."

"See ya!" And with that Pansy ran off to tell her friend about the "new girl".

_Well, I might as well get my uniform today. My GIRL uniform. Oh god, I'll have to wear a skirt, _thought Harrietta.

She strolled down the street to Madame Malkin's and who should be standing inside but the most hated student in Slytherin, Draco Malfoy!

A/n: Haha, now I'm gonna leave you all hanging. I'm sorry it took me so long to get the second chapter up, but I was busy applying to a magnet school and then I forgot… I happy to say I was accepted and now have four years of creative writing ahead of me!

I'd like to thank all my reviewers. You guys are the best! Again I'm sorry it took so long. Hopefully the next one won't take so long!

Poor Harry!


End file.
